Cry For My Blood Lover
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: How were you supposed to know if it was love if you weren't allowed to feel it?[Shikamaru x Shikatou [or Shikaku] ][ Naracest ][ lyrics are 'Teardrop' by Massive Attack]


**Cry For My Blood-Lover**

They loved each other, no matter what everyone said...

_Love, love is a verb...  
Love is a doing word..._

They said it was wrong. It was against the invisible blood boundaries that existed with everyone. It broke the lines that were set with family, with kin...

But they were logical...

Everyone came from the same person so everyone, in turn, was blood... Everyone was brothers and sisters... So why would closer blood matter so greatly? Didn't **God** remember to tell everyone that love was love... that anyone could love anyone...

How were you supposed to know if it was love if you weren't allowed to feel it?

They got angry, but never at each other. Between each other, only gentle touches and words softer than shadows passed...

_Fearless on my breath...  
Gentle impulsion..._

It wasn't a shock when they first touched. When the younger crawled into the elders bed one night. They knew it had been coming. If two of the same blood are expected to love each other... what type of love was it supposed to be? Love from a distance? I can only love you from far away...?

They knew not of these laws... The laws written in the blood of others, of our distant blood-lovers...

...the laws that the loveless made...

_  
Shakes me, makes me lighter...  
Fearless on my breath..._

They knew that the others would find out eventually... Love could never be kept a secret... It was ment to blossom and grow in the sunlight... Even the most cleverly hidden flowers will seek out the sunlight from the shadows...

...They didn't care...

__

Teardrop on the fire,  
Fearless on my breath...  


They both understood why the younger cried when they touched. The elder knew what the wet feeling against his shoulders and jawline was. They both understood what would happen when the others found out...

But they never stopped. They didn't care how close they were getting to the sunlight. All they cared about was warm, lovely feeling below their stomachs and in their chests and in their minds when they made love...

_Nine, night after day,  
Black flowers blossom...  
Fearless on my breath..._

As they had predicted, their blossom had reached the sunlight, having escaped from the shadows they lived in... The shadows they hid in...

_  
Black flowers blossom,_

_Fearless on my breath..._

They weren't scared. They knew it was going to happen. They had made the most out of it, in the shadows where it had been safe. Where it had been hidden...

_  
Teardrop on the fire,_

_Fearless on my..._

They weren't afraid...

_  
Water is my eye,  
Most faithful mirror,_

_Fearless on my breath..._

The younger had cried as the two hid in the shadows together. They didn't want to leave, but they knew it was inevitable. They couldn't be missing forever...

The elder told the one he loved that he knew what would happen. That he still loved him, even if they couldn't touch anymore. Even though they couldn't see or hear one another again...

...but they weren't afraid...

_  
Teardrop on the fire,  
I've a confession..._

_Fearless on my breath..._

When the younger finally admitted to the others what was happening...

...he cried...

_  
Most faithful mirror,  
Fearless on my breath...  
Teardrop on the fire,  
Fearless on my breath..._

As the two had known was inevitable, they had captured the elder. No resistance. They elder knew it wouldn't help. They would never be able to see each other again. To share their love again. They tried to convince the others that it had been love. That there was no harm. No pain, no guilt, no fear...Just the comforting warmth below their stomachs, in their chests and in their minds...

The younger had tried to convince his mother of what had happened... But she wanted nothing to do with the two. She had loved they both... but only from a distance... She understood and follows the invisible rule of invisible blood...

She had held a caring look of long-distance love, for the younger. She had loved the elder as the elder and the younger had loved one another... But now, all she held for them was hate and disgust. She didn't care for them anymore. She wanted them far apart... She wanted her son and her husband far, far apart...

The comrades of the two blood-lovers had even despised them. The blondes and the giants... They said it was wrong. They agreed with the woman. They wanted them far apart. They didn't care to open their minds to the love the two wanted to explain...

After all... it was wrong...?

No matter how frightened the younger got without the warmth of the elder in the bed they had shared... as if he was freezing from the inside...

No matter how suicidal the elder had gotten without the tightening in his chest that he had always felt with the younger around... as if he was falling apart...

No matter how lost they were without each other... It wasn't allowed for blood to love as they had...

No matter how much Shikamaru loved Shikatou and how much Shikatou loved Shikamaru...

_  
You're stumbling in the dark...  
You're stumbling in the dark..._


End file.
